Traseros
by Kurt Diggory
Summary: Y si Blaine piensa que el trasero de Kurt es antojable... lo dejara tocarlo?


_Traseros... A Klaine Fanfic.. ok Ya, esto me da risa solo de pensarlo ._. Gracias a Karla Hummel Kiryuu por darme la idea xD_

Blaine toco la puerta de la habitación de su novio, estaban a punto de irse a una cita y no debían perder la reservacion.  
-Kurt, estas listo? Llegaremos tarde!- El oji-gris le respondió desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
-Ya casi.. es que.. este pantalón no sube- Dijo Kurt entre quejidos, Blaine abrió un poco la puerta y lo que vio le sorprendió.

Kurt estaba sobre la cama, forcejeando para intentar ponerse un pantalón ajustado que no le subía mas allá de los muslos.  
-Amor, creo que ese pantalón no te queda- Dijo Blaine en voz queda  
-Tonterias...- Respondio Kurt. -Me lo puse hace poco y me quedaba perfectamente- Intento seguir forcejeando pero por mas que intento no subió. El moreno lo miro embelesado, el pantalón estaba a punto de subir, y en cuando paso de el trasero hacia arriba, no quedo mas remedio que cerrarlo.

Lo ajustado que estaba le daba a su novio una figura hipnotizante, pasando por sus tobillos, sus contorneadas piernas hasta tu hermoso y redondo tra..  
-Blaine, podemos irnos?- a Blaine se le había olvidado por completo todo, aveces el soprano causaba eso en el.

Mas tarde en la cena, estaban ellos dos solos en una mesa de un restaurante algo elegante.  
-Necesito desacerme de algo de ropa que ya no me queda- Dijo Kurt tomando un poco de vino.  
-Que no te queda? Porfavor amor, se te ve hermoso todo lo que te pones- Dijo Blaine sonriendo, el mas alto se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada. -Aunque lo que te pusiste hoy se te ve especialmente sexy- le guiño un ojo y el otro sonrió.

Al terminar la cena, fueron a caminar a un parque cercano, había una hermosa luz de las lamparas y la luna daba un bello resplandor, los dos jóvenes caminaban de la mano.  
-Kurt, debo serte sincero, tu trasero se ve espectacular con la ropa que llevas puesta hoy- Dijo Blaine en voz baja  
-El tuyo siempre se e perfecto- susurro Kurt con un deje de diversion-  
-Quieres tocarlo?- Dijo Blaine burlonamente, el chico Hummel sonrió  
-No hablaras enserio...  
-Hablo muy enserio Kurt, vamos, se que quieres -Blaine reia y dejaba a su novio cada vez mas sonrojado  
-No, Blaine... estamos a media calle- Kurt susurraba y en cuanto termino la frase, el otro replico  
-Entonces puedo tocar el tuyo?- Arqueo una de sus abundantes cejas.

Kurt lo miro, enserio quería tocar su trasero? Es que estaba loco? Aunque a decir verdad... el también quería tocar el de su novio...  
-No, Blaine... no puedes tocar mi trasero- Ahora fue el turno de Kurt el de reír un poco, el moreno sonrió y lo empujo hacia una pared que había cerca cruzando la banqueta.  
-Ah, no?- Sonrio y bajo las manos recorriendo su espalda, acariciando su trasero lentamente y tomándolo desde abajo, apretándolo un poco. Kurt sonrió sonrojado mirándolo de reojo.  
-Que suave y rico se siente..- Susurro Blaine apretándolo un poco una vez mas guinandole un ojo a su novio. -Vamos, se que quieres tocar el mio Kurt... hazlo- Le dijo muy cerca del oído, casi mordiéndolo. El castaño bajo las manos de los hombros de Blaine, donde las tenia y recorrió su torso cubierto por un chaleco a rombos, pasándolas por su cadera hasta el trasero apretándolo ligeramente, ambos sonrieron.  
-Creo que es buena hora para un beso, no?- Susurro Kurt, se acerco mas al rostro de Blaine de a poco, mirando sus labios y sonriendo divertidamente mientras acariciaba su trasero, el moreno apretó las manos un poco mas fuerte haciendo que Kurt se acercara rápido y se besaron con un gemido por parte del soprano.  
Blaine asomo un poco su lengua y Kurt la dejo entrar a su boca, haciendo que estas jugaran entre ellas, la de Blaine recorría toda la boca de Kurt llegando casi a la garganta mientras apretaba sus manos suave pero exitantemente. Kurt soltó un gemido en la boca de su novio y se acerco mas a el, sintiendo que había algo duro en su entrepierna. Blaine hacia cada vez mas profundo y apasionado el beso, había gemidos de los dos de por medio, en eso.. alguien paso por ahí.

-Kurt? -Dijo la chica que por ahí caminaba, rápidamente se soltaron y se separaron.  
-Rachel... que haces por aquí? No estabas en tu casa?- Dijo Kurt obviamente nervioso y completamente rojo.  
-Si, pero quise dar una vuelta, recuerdan que por esta calle vivo yo?- Kurt lo había olvidado, si. Esa era la calle de Rachel.  
-Que estaban haciendo?- Pregunto la castaña divertida, obviamente sabia que estaban haciendo, solo se divertía un poco.  
-Tu sabes Rachel... Kurt y yo.. y Kurt.. -Inteno decir Blaine, pero estaba bastante avergonzado y pasaba una mano por su nuca intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.  
-No se preocupen chicos, esto queda entre nosotros- Rachel les guiño un ojo y siguió caminando, la pareja suspiro aliviada y se tomaron la mano.  
-Mejor que no paso a mayores, no Blaine?- El moreno asintió dejando un casto beso en los labios de su novio.  
-Insisto con que ese pantalón te queda espectacular- Dijo Blaine al caminar hacia el lado contrario de la calle.


End file.
